STAY
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Ngga pintar bikin summary. GRi couple. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**STAY**

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine nor even wish. The belong to Big Bang, Appa YG, and Their Parents. But the plot are mine :)

**Pair:** G-Ri (**_G_**_Dragon X Seung__**ri**_)

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** **YAOI**, AU, Typo, OCC, Gaje, Abal, Hancur

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

JIYONG POV

Aku melihat _namja_ aneh itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. _Namja_ bersurai hitam yang mengenakan pakaian hitam, sepatu hitam hingga payung hitam. Semuanya serba hitam. Dia aneh, bukan? Aku tak pernah melihatnya mengenakan pakaian putih ataupun sebagainya yang berwarna putih kecuali kulit putih susunya.

Setiap hari, dia selalu berdiri di depan lampu jalan sambil memandang jalan raya muncul tatapan kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Dia bahkan tak berbicara pada siapapun. Bahkan dia selalu menggunakan payung hitamnya walaupun tak ada hujan maupun panas.

Jika ada orang yang melewatinya, mereka akan mencibirnya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia membalasnya ataupun memarahi mereka. Dia seperti patung hidup. Dia menyeramkan. Dan kabarnya, jika ada yang menyentuhnya, mereka akan sial. Pernah terdengar kabar, ada seorang pria mabuk tidak sengaja menabraknya dimalam hari sekitar jam 10 dan keesokan harinya dia mati di tabrak mobil tepat didepan jalan yang kini tengah dipandangi namja aneh itu. Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan cerita tersebut. Mana mungkin, seseorang mati hanya karena menyentuh namja itu. Tapi, semuanya berubah setelah aku merasakannya sendiri.

Saat itu, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah temanku tepat jam 7 malam. Aku melihatnya masih berada di tempatnya. Dia tak pernah bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat itu. Aku melihatnya gemetar entah karena apa. Tapi, tubuhnya gemetar. Aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh lengannya, mencoba untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Karena kulihat dia seperti akan jatuh. Tapi, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Dia masih setia memandangi jalan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Merasa diabaikan, aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Dan keesokan harinya, aku hampir tertabrak mobil ketika aku sedang bersama teman-temanku akan menyebrangi jalan. Aku harus berterima kasih pada sahabatku Youngbae karena dia menyelamatkanku. Jika dia tak menarikku cepat dari jalan, sudah dipastikan aku akan mati disana.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku percaya jika namja aneh itu pembawa sial. Dia sangat menyeramkan. Setiap melihatnya, aku sangat takut. Dia seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa namja aneh itu tidak bunuh diri saja? Agar dia tak mencelakai banyak orang lagi. Tapi, aku sungguh jahat jika terus menyumpahinya seperti itu. Dia juga manusia biasa yang mungkin memiliki kelebihan khusus. Aku yakin, dia mungkin merasa terbebani dengan keadaannya. Dia pasti tak mau memiliki kelebihan itu. Kelebihan yang membawa sial pada orang lain.

Namja itu mengerikan, menyeramkan tapi juga menyedihkan.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, dimana keluarga namja aneh itu? Apakah mereka tak mengkhawatirkan dia? Dia sangat menyedihkan. Ataukah orang tuanya sudah meninggal? Jika begitu, dia tentu punya kerabat. Arrghh…kenapa aku harus mengurusi nasib namja pembawa sial itu? Dia hampir membunuhku. Seharusnya aku membencinya dan menjauhinya. Aku tak mau kehidupanku berakhir di tangan namja pembawa sial itu.

JIYONG POV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Sapa Gummy _sosaengnim_ ceria. Seperti biasanya, guru cantik ini selalu ceria dimana pun dia berada. Guru muda dan cantik ini selalu bisa membuat murid-muridnya terpesona pada kecantikannya. Entah itu namja maupun _yeoja_. Seperti sekarang ini, semua namja menatapnya kagum.

"Pagi, _sosaengmin_!" Jawab semuanya serempak dan mendapat hadiah sebuah senyuman manis dari Gummy _sosaengnim_.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang teman baru. Silahkan masuk!" Semua siswa diam. Masing-masing berkelut muncul pikirannya. Semua _namja_ mengharapkan siswa _yeoja_ sedangkan _yeoja_ menginginkan siswa _namja_. Mereka menunggu hingga siswa baru yang ditunggu-tunggu pun masuk.

Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi hening dan dingin. Semua siswa terkejut dengan kemunculan siswa baru itu. Tak ada satupun yang memulai menyapanya seperti biasanya ketika seorang siswa baru masuk ke kelas mereka. Semua _yeoja_ di kelas itu takut dan bahkan ada yang berkaca-kaca saking takutnya. Sedangkan namja, mereka berdoa matian-matian dalam hati agar tak duduk berdekatan dengan murid baru itu. Namun berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang tengah mati-matian berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka, Kwon Jiyong atau biasanya di panggil Jiyong malah terlihat pulas dengan tidur paginya. Sepasang headseat menggangtung di telinganya dan topi jaket sekolah yang dikenakannya menutupi surai _blonde_-nya membuatnya terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah. Mimpi indah yang mungkin menjadi mimpi buruk baginya kemudian.

_ 'Sial! Kenapa namja pembawa sial itu masuk kelas ini?'_

_'Dia menyeramkan!'_

_'Mengerikan!'_

_'Jangan duduk disebelahku! Kumohon!'_

_'Tuhan, selamatkan hambamu dari kematian.'_

_'Tuhan, jika aku mati, kumohon jangan ditangan dia.'_

_'Aku ingin menikah sebelum dia mencabut nyawaku.'_

_'Apakah aku akan mati?'_

_'Secepat inikah masa mudaku?'_

_'Apakah ini kiamat?'_

_'Inikah rasanya diambang kematian?_

_'Sebaiknya, aku harus sering-sering ke gereja'_

_'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mati secepat ini. Jika aku mati, pacarku akan selingkuh. Kumohon!'_

Itulah batin dari murid-murid kelas 2-F. Bagi mereka, sekarang ini adalah pertarungan diantara hidup dan mati. Tak ada satupun dari mereka menatap wajah murid baru itu. Mereka semuanya menuduk. Sedangkan Gummy sosaengnim tetap berusaha tersenyum dan terlihat ceria, walaupun terlihat aneh. Dia tak mau menghancurkan hati murid barunya. Walaupun dia merasa takut dengan namja didepannya. Disini dia adalah seorang guru yang menyangi murid-muridnya bukan hanya sekedar mengajar.

"Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu." Ada nada takut dalam nada suara Gummy. Dia menyerahkan sebuah spidol untuk murid baru yang dikenal sebagai pembawa sial itu. Tangan Gummy gemetar ketika menyerahkan spidol itu. Dia memegang spidol itu tepat di ujung penutupnya. Takut bersentuhan dengan namja itu.

Namja itu menerima spidol itu dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi lalu menulis namanya dia papan tulis.

_'Lee Seungri, imnida!' _

Begitu tulisnya. Dia memandang namanya cukup lama lalu kembali berbalik menghadap teman-teman kelasnya. Semuanya serentak menunduk kembali setelah namja itu berbalik. Ketika hendak mengembalikan spidol kepada Gummy sosaengnim, guru cantiknya itu tersenyum –memaksakan- dan memberikan spidol itu untuknya.

"Adakah yang bersedia duduk bersama, Lee Seungri?" Tanya Gummy pada murid-muridnya yang tengah menunduk. Serentak semua siswa menggeleng. Gummy menghela napas lalu menggeleng pelan muncul sikap aneh murid-muridnya. Matanya mencari-cari tempat yang tepat untuk Seungri. Dan…_Bingo_! Gummy mendapatkan tempat itu. Sebuah seringai terukir jelas di bibir yeoja cantik itu.

"Seungri-shi, duduklah disamping Kwon Jiyong. Namja yang tengah tidur di kursi paling belakang di dekat jendela" Gummy menunjuk tempat yang dimaksudnya. Dan segera saja, Seungri menuju tempat itu.

Ketika melewati jalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Gummy _sosaengnim_, semua murid yang tepat duduk di dekat jalan itu, segera menyingkirkan meja dan kursi mereka. Mereka tak mau barang-barang mereka terkena sentuhan Seungri.

_'Mianhae, Jiyong! Tapi, ini hukumanmu karena tidur di jam mengajarku!' _Batin Gummy.

Seungri duduk tepat disamping Jiyong –yang tengah terbuai dalam mimpinya- dengan wajah yang tak berekpresi plus tatapan kosongnya. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Jiyong dan menatap namja di sampingnya itu intens. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah namja itu, karena tertutup kedua tangannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa melirik Jiyong dari ujung mata mereka muncul tatapan kasihan. Mereka berharap Jiyong tidak mati dalam waktu yang cepat. Poor Jiyong.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya!" Suara Gummy _sosaengnim_ mengalihkan semua perhatian murid-muridnya dari Jiyong dan juga Seungri.

Dan, mereka pun memulai belajar mengajar mereka muncul perasaan horror.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FWAAHH" Jiyong menguap ketika bangun dari tidurnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia mulai merenggangkan badan dari tidurnya. Dia melirik jam tangannya dengan setengah mengantuk.

12.00

Berarti dia melewatkan 2 mata pelajaran hari ini dan makan siang dengan tidurnya. Tinggal satu mata pelajaran lagi, dan pulang. Sungguh hidup yang menyenangkan, pikirnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang membangunkannya. Dan lagi, tidak ada suara berisik dalam kelasnya.

KOSONG!

Tak ada satupun di kelas kecuali…

Tubuh Jiyong membeku. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya mengangga lebar.

_'NAMJA. PEMBAWA. SIAL!'_ Batinnya. Dia ingin beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari sekencang mungkin dari namja didepan matanya kini, tapi kakinya menghianatinya. Mereka tak bergerak sedikit pun. Alhasil, Jiyong duduk kaku di kursinya. Bulu kuduknya merinding mengingat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Ini mimpi buruk, pikirnya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia bermimpi duduk disamping namja pencabut nyawa seperti saat ini. Padahal, didalam tidurnya dia bermimpi berkencan dengan yeoja cantik bertubuh sintal dan berdada WOW. Tapi, mimpi indah itu lenyap dengan kehadiran namja pembawa sial disampingnya.

'_Ini mimpi buruk. Ini mimpi buruk. Ini mimpi buruk.'_ Batin Jiyong berteriak berkali-kali. Rasanya dia ingin melompat dari jendela, jika mungkin. Dia mengumpat kesal, kenapa sekolah menggunakan kaca anti pecah seperti ini.

Dia benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Apalagi, sekarang ini dia merasa sangat lapar. Dia tak makan siang dan semua teman-temannya tak satupun membangunkan dia. Mereka adalah penghianat. Apakah mereka menggingkan dia mati secepat ini?

Jiyong melirik namja pembawa sial disampingnya. Namja itu tengah menulis sesuatu entah apa itu dia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah bebas. Bebas dari tekanan horror yang berasal dari sekitar namja disampingnya.

_KRUYUUK_

'_DAMN! Kenapa kau harus berbunyi disaat seperti ini?'_ Teriak batin Jiyong frustasi. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang akan kau berikan untuk Jiyong?

Disaat Jiyong sedang merasa frustasi akan dunianya yang sebentar lagi akan kiamat, sebuah tangan seputih susu tiba-tiba terulur disampingnya sambil memegang sesuatu.

Coklat.

Jiyong terkejut sehingga tanpa sadar dia memukul tangan itu kuat bahkan sangat kuat. Alhasil, coklat yang digenggam tangan itu terlempar kedepan.

"A-Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, PEMBAWA SIAL!" Teriak Jiyong pada pemilik tangan itu yang tak lain adalah Lee Seungri, murid baru di kelas 2-F. Jiyong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, tangan yang tak menyentuh Seungri. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah muncul berteriak pada namja di depannya. Tapi, segera di tepisnya ketika mengingat tangannya telah menyentuh Seungri. Ada rasa takut menghinggapnya. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tapi nihil. Bayang-bayang kejadian waktu itu masih menghantuinya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, teman-teman sekelas mereka tengah berkumpul didepan kelas. Para _yeoja_ tengah menangis, karena menganggap nyawa Jiyong telah dicabut oleh Seungri sedangkan para namja tengah menggeram kesal pada Seungri. Jiyong menatap kesal Seungri lalu memutuskan pergi dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Mereka meninggalkan kelas dan Seungri seorang diri didalamnya.

Sedangkan Seungri, dia menunduk. Dia terkejut kejadian dengan yang baru dialaminya. Dia bermaksud memberi coklatnya untuk Jiyong tapi Jiyong tiba-tiba memukul tangan kanannya kuat. Alhasil, tangannya terkilir dan perih. Untuk pertama dalam kehidupannya dia dikasari seperti itu. Padahal, tujuannya baik. Dia hanya ingin memberi coklat itu karena dia mendengar perut Jiyong yang berbunyi karena lapar. Dia tentu tahu Jiyong lapar, karena sejak awal dia persilahkan duduk di kursi samping Jiyong, dia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Dia takut jika berdiri dari kursinya, dia tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi.

Seungri segera menyembunyikan tangan kananya dibalik tangan kirinya dan memijitnya pelan. Dia terus menunduk lalu menatap buku didepannya denganl tatapan kosong lagi. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Tapi, sesuatu yang digumamkannya memiliki kekuatan tersendiri baginya. Dia seperti merasa nyaman dan tenang ketika menggumamkan itu.

Seungri berdiri dari kursinya dan memungut kembali coklat yang ditolak Jiyong. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu memandangi langit biru di luar sana dengan tatapan kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MWO_? Kau bersentuhan dengan namja pembawa sial itu lagi?" Choi Seunghyun biasa dikenal muncul sebutan TOP, bersurai biru berteriak histeris ketika Jiyong menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa saat lalu padanya dan Dong Youngbae atau biasa disapa Taeyang.

Kini Jiyong tengah berbaring di atas atap sekolah bersama kedua sahabat baiknya, Youngbae dan TOP. Jiyong menyuruh mereka membolos untuk menemaninya hingga akhir jam sekolah dan tentu saja disambut baik oleh keduanya. Mereka juga merasa bosan dengan pelajaran selanjutnya dikelas masing. Jiyong bahkan meminta mereka membeli beberapa cemilan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan dan tentu saja disanggupi oleh keduanya.

Mereka bertiga telah bersahabat dari kecil hingga sekarang. Mereka bahkan tak pernah berpisah dari satu sama lain, kecuali penempatan kelas mereka. Youngbae di kelas 2-D sedangkan TOP dikelas 2-B. Dan juga, jika mereka berlibur keluar negeri bersama keluarga masing-masing. Tapi, terkadang ketiga orang tua mereka bisa sepakat untuk berlibur bersama.

TOP dan Youngbae dikenal sebagai anak-anak orang kaya yang baik walaupun terkadang memusingkan. Berbeda muncul pemimpin mereka, Kwon Jiyong. Dia dikenal sebagai anak orang kaya yang paling suka tidur dan nakal. Dia bahkan sudah memiliki tato di tubuhnya. Tak ada satupun yang berani melarangnya akan kebebasannya, karena sekolah ini memiliki separuh hak atas namanya begitu pula kedua sahabatnya, Youngbae dan TOP.

"Iya, aku menyentuh tangan namja pembawa sial itu. Salahnya sendiri karena tiba-tiba memberiku coklat."

"Tapi, menurutku dia tak sepenuhnya salah. Dia hanya ingin membantumu untuk menenangkan perutmu yang kelaparan itu." Ucap Taeyang sedikit membela Seungri. Dan disambut sebuah anggukan setuju dari TOP.

"_Yah! Yah_! Apa kau membelanya?" Tanya Jiyong _sarcastic_. Dia tak suka sahabatnya lebih membela Seungri ketimbang dirinya yang tengah berada di ambang kematian.

Taeyang tertawa, "Sedikit membelanya tak masalah, bukan?" Dahi Jiyong berkedut mendengar jawaban Taeyang.

"Yayaya! Teruslah membelanya hingga aku mati. Hahh, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan." Jiyong tampak kesal. Dia memutuskan bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Mau kemana, Ji?" Teriak TOP ketika Jiyong berada di depan pintu masuk atap sekolah.

"Kelas! Kau ingin mengawalku hingga ke kelasku?" Nada _sarcastic_ kembali terdengar dari nada bicara Jiyong.

"Iya, jika kau mau membayarku dengan gaji yang besar!" Ejek TOP dan berhasil membuat Jiyong semakin kesal. TOP dan Taeyang bisa mendengar umpatan Jiyong setelah namja pirang itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Mereka tertawa puas karena mengerjai Jiyong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan sekolah tampak sepi. Memang ada beberapa murid yang masih berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah tapi tentu saja sekolah tampak sepi. Jiyong melangkah santai menuju kelasnya. Kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam kantong celananya dan headseat kesayangannya tetap setia terpasang di telinganya. Rambut _blonde_-nya kini terlihat jelas tidak seperti sebelumnya, ketika dia menyembunyikan rambutnya di dalam topi _sweater_ sekolahnya. Para _yeoja_ yang melihatnya tak henti-hentinya memuji ketampanan seorang Kwon Jiyong. _Namja_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak terlalu pendek. Memiliki kulit putih dan bersih, berparas tampan dan sedikit cantik, dan memiki jari-jari yang panjang. Seorang Kwon Jiyong sungguh sangat sempurna. Apalagi latar belakang keluarganya membuatnya semakin sempurna. Pengecualian sifat _playboy_ dan nakalnya. Tapi, itu tak pernah menurunkan kadar kekaguman siapapun yang melihatnya. _Yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu bahkan terlihat mengabadikan gambarnya dengan _handphone_ mereka. Sedangkan Jiyong, dia tetap terlihat _cool_ dan cuek melewati _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu.

Dia terlalu sibuk saat ini untuk memberikan seringai nakal khas-nya pada _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu. Dia tengah sibuk memikirkan masa depannya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Dia akan MATI, pikirnya. Dan, masa mudanya akan segerap berakhir.

Jiyong terus berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari jika _namja_ pembawa sial yang dielu-elukannya baru saja melewatinya. _Namja_ itu tetap terlihat _stoic_. Dia terus menatap didepannya dengan tatapan kosongnya. Bahkan jalannya pun sangat pelan. Dia sungguh mayat hidup.

Jiyong menggeser pintu kelasnya pelan ketika dia tiba didepan kelasnya. Kosong. Itu. Semuanya sudah pulang dan menyisakan dia seorang diri disini. Di kelas ini. Dengan santai, dia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Mimpi apa semalam sehingga dia bisa duduk bersebalahan _namja_ pencabut nyawa hari ini. Kini dia tengah memandang tempat duduk _namja _pembawa sial yang tepat berada disampingnya. Dia mengerang kesal lalu menendang meja dan kursi _namja_ itu hingga terpental cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Dia membenci _namja_ itu. Membencinya karena mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Jiyong segera meninggalkan kelasnya setelah berhasil menghilangkan sedikit rasa amarahnya pada namja pembawa sial itu melalui tempat duduknya. Dia berjanji dalam hati, jika dia mati, dia akan membalas dendam pada namja pembawa sial itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

**^^ Review ^^**


End file.
